The Cancer Center Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) functions as a centralized biostatistics and informatics support core and brings together expertise and intellectual resources campus-wide in biostatistics, clinical trials, bioinformatics, statistical genetics, epidemiology, and data management for all the Cancer Center investigators. BSR provides Cancer Center members with access to comprehensive biostatistics and bioinformatics expertise to ensure the statistical integrity, to optimize the experimental design and data analysis, and to extract and illuminate all relevant scientific and clinical information from the data. BSR biostatisticians play important integrated roles in each of the Cancer Center Scientific Programs and Disease Oriented Teams. Their significant contributions are reflected in both obtaining and sustaining major collaborative extramural research grants (SPORE, Center Grants, ROI's, and American Cancer Society grants) and publishing high-impact journal articles. These collaborations include: (1) As equal collaborators, BSR biostatisticians work on a large number of research projects of the Cancer Center's Scientific Programs and Disease Oriented Teams;(2) BSR biostatisticians serve as statistical reviewers on Cancer Center major committees (PRMC, DSMC, Clinical Cancer Research Committee and Pilot Awards Committee). (3) BSR biostatisticians provide education and training opportunities to clinical scholars and junior investigators through lectures and seminars;(4) BSR biostatisticians conduct statistical methodological research emerging from collaborative cancer research. In addition, BSR biostatisticians are also available for short term assistance on statistical analyses for Cancer Center members. The services of the Shared Resource are integrated with those of the Department of Clinical Sciences and NIH-funded Clinical and Translational Sciences Award (CTSA) to assure access to specialized expertise such as statistical genetics. Assistance is available on all types of research projects, ranging from clinical trials, basic science experiments, to epidemiological studies.